1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a card battery and a card battery connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart cards have been widely used for information storage, information search, information processing, and other operations in the financial service, commercial transactions, transit, identification, and security industries. Generally, smart cards are sized to easily fit into wallets.
Moreover, with the increase in the number of portable electronic products, a rechargeable battery used in most electronic products may be on hand as a backup or a spare. Thus, a recent trend in rechargeable batteries is towards small size, thin thickness, light weight, and high performance.
In order to ensure the practical use of card batteries having the operation of a battery as well as the operation of a smart card used in daily life, a small size and good stability are considered to be important qualities.
Furthermore, in order to popularize the use of card batteries, it is important to fully establish a charge/discharge mode and an information exchange mode between a card battery and an external electronic apparatus.